Episode 170 (2nd October 1986)
Plot Michelle sits alone in her bedroom while Lofty sits alone in his flat, playing "Every Loser Wins" on loop. Arthur and Tom find the allotments trashed. Tom assumes Arthur destroyed his leeks out of jealousy, and vows to get his own back. Ethel worries for Lofty and makes him breakfast. He says he is not hungry but she points out he is making himself ill by not eating. Reverend Hodges visits Michelle to see how she is doing. Ethel tells Lou that Lofty is not doing well since Michelle jilted him, while Lou defends Michelle's decision to not marry Lofty. Ethel then goes to The Vic, where Tony gives her an avocado to prepare for Lofty. Kathy knits a jumper for Pete and then decides she wants to knit jumpers and sell them on the market. Angie lets Ethel prepare the avocado upstairs in The Vic. Dot notices Debbie has put her house up for sale. She asks Debbie how she has been doing since Andy's death, and offers God's guidance as support. Ethel screams in pain after falling down the stairs at The Vic. Reverend Hodges visits Lofty, who says he is not sure he believes in God since being jilted. Den visits Jan and tells her that he is leaving Walford but does not know how or when to tell Angie. Tom takes Arthur's leeks to the community centre for the local vegetable competition and wins. Ethel is rushed off in an ambulance with a bone fracture. Willy is left in Dot's care. Sue puts more money into the Christmas club fund, and asks Arthur how much money she has inputted since the start of the year. Tom celebrates his win at The Vic and when Arthur arrives, he tells him he used his leeks. Arthur is thrilled. Kathy visits Michelle and hugs her. Lou then sees Michelle and Michelle says she cannot face Lofty, but Lou says she needs to talk to him, even if it hurts the both of them. Kathy asks Arthur for her Christmas Club money. He persuades her to only take half of the money back and delays giving her the money further by telling her it has to go through his security checks first. Once Kathy has gone, Pauline tells Arthur that she is going to pawn her eternity ring. Arthur is not happy about this, but Pauline says that she cannot see any other way out. Cast Regular cast *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Tom Clements - Donald Tandy *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford Guest cast *Jan Hammond - Jane How *The Rev. Hodges - Vincent Pickering *Show Judge - Paddy Ward Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *1C Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Backroom and Michelle's bedroom *Launderette *Al's Café *Turpin Way *Walford Community Centre *Walford Allotments - Allotment *Jan's flat - Living room Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Friends. They're the ones who laugh behind your back instead of in your face.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 21,300,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes